role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Zanon
Zanon (ザノン Zanon) is an alien conqueror and an RP character used by Ty-Dawg. Origin At an unknown point in the past, Zanon began conquering planets, using his technology and weapons, as well as his knowledge of Kaiju, to force planets to put themselves under his control. At one point, he took the space woman Giruge under his wing Personality When first met, Zanon gives out a veneer of calm and disdain, however beneath that veneer he is both extremely quick to rage and extremely emotive. He is very easy to anger, and this is often due to his refusing to accept when his orders are failed or not followed, as well as his inability to accept when his plans are failing. He is also extremely cruel to his subordinates, often threatening them whem giving them orders, although he is willing to give second chances when they fail him. He also seems to give his enemies chances to surrender most of the time, rather than destroying them outright. History Debut: Meeting With the Fire Villains It was revealed that he was th eon who informed the Fire Villains of earth, and was soon contacted by them after they were beaten by the Nyo Robotics. He stated to them that he had a plan that could increase their strength, so long as they followed his orders. After they accepted, he cut the communications and stated to himself how they had become perfect pawns in his plans. He then set his ships course to earth, and begins his travel to the planet. Yagosu, The Fire Breathing Shrimp After his ship reached the Earth, he scanned over the arctic until he found a large mound of ice, which held Yagosu inside. He fired his ships laser at the mound, and released Yagosu, who went to attack Ushuaia. The Thickening He contacted Drilldozer and Jetbug during their mission to retrieve the scraps and debris from Yagosus attack on Ushuaia, telling them to stop complaining. He then ordered Giruge to come to the bridge, and told her that her mission was to assist the Fire Villains in achieving his plans. Afterwards, he stated how the Earth would soon belong to him. Evil Plan On Hold Zanon looks dover the construction of a mysterious tower by the Fire Villains, frustrated at the lack of progress. He ordered Giruge to enter his command room and give him the report on the construction. After the report, he was angered due to the longtime it would take for completion, but calmed himself and was assured the world would belong to him either way. Rise! Chaos Gamera!!! Zanon then resumed his invasion plan, along with Giruge to use the Mana-Draining Machine on the Earth, to absorb it's mana. As the mana draining machine began activation and started draining, Gamera quickly arrived onto the scene to do combat with Zanon. Zanon fired his ship's cannons at Gamera, to which Gamera avoided, using his plasma attacks to fight back. However, Zanon and Giruge had then unknowningly woke up Chaos Gamera, causing Chaos Gamera to be summoned. Zanon was pleased with the results however and decided to use Chaos Gamera to his advantage, using it as a superweapon against Gamera. After Zanon allowed Gamera and Chaos Gamera to fight some more, he then flew off, continuing his battle plans elsewhere. Gamera vs. Zanon Zanon then continued his mana-draining operations elsewhere in a city in California and succeeded in draining the mana from there, making it a lifeless city. However before he could get further, Gamera then flew in and combatted against him. Zanon was ready to do battle with Gamera, activating his vessel to become a battleship. After some battling, Zanon then fired a beam from the ship directly at Gamera. Gamera fired back his plasma fireball at the beam however; the beam began slowly push the beam back, as Gamera adds even more power to this attack of his, increasing the plasmas energy to 170% past normal power. Zanon's ship's beam kept pushing and pushing, trying so very hard, put ultimately it was pushed back the fireball hitting the ship, causing a powerful and massive explosion occurs. The very heat of the plasma fireball seems to melt the parts of the metal it touched turning it into literally liquid metal. Zanon panicked, frantically looking around for an escape as the heat reached his command room, and the walls started melting. Zanon roared in frustration as the ship began to collide down. As Zanon's ship came crashing down, Gamera then destroyed it with his Plasma Fireball, causing it to explode. Massive pieces of metal falling on the ground, some still burning.....soon, a small, insignificant object dropped from the sky; it was Zanons burnt up head, soon followed by his charred body. Abilities & Weapons * Personal Shield: Zanon carries a personal shield within his armor, allowing him to withstand most dangerous long range attacks, though the shield can be overpowered by particularly powerful blasts and doesn't protect him from melee attacks * Gauntlet Beams: Zanon is capable of firing beams of lasers from his gauntlet, which are powerful enough to severely damage most normal humans. * Mana-Draining Machine: Zanon was able to use a giant mana-draining device, which he planned to use to drain the Earth of it's mana. It was destroyed along with his ship following Zanon's demise. Starship Zanon Zanon possesses a massive wedge shaped ship named after himself, which possesses the following abilities * Strong Armor Plating: Starship Zanon has strong armor plating, which requires large amounts of Nega and force to break * Frontal Laser Blaster: The ship has a powerful laser on its front, which serves as the ships main weaponry Weaknesses * 'Rebreather: '''Due to his alien nature, he wears a Rebreather type mask to protect him from Earths atmosphere. As such, he is forced to retreat if it is damaged. Trivia * In ''Gamera: Super Monster, Zanon himself was never actually seen and his presence is only affirmed by his Spaceship, and from his communications to Giruge. Here, he is finally given a design, one looking more insect-like and alien. * In a confusing twist, the name Zanon is given to three different things in the movie. It is first used to refer to the alien invading Earth, then used to refer to their ship. Finally, Giruge refers to the kaiju Viras as Zanon, possibly indicating the species inside the ship are the same species as Viras. However, since they are not seen outside the ship, the point is debatable. Category:Aliens Category:Insects Category:Villains Category:Characters (Ty-Dawg) Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Leaders Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Deceased